


What Are We?

by orphan_account



Series: All my erisol in one heckin folder [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Greasestuck, M/M, Sollux is kinda creepy and watches him swim, bc apparently he looks happy, eridan is in swim club even if hes a Cool Kid, still kinda creepy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so happy, like he can ignore all the teasing he gets. He looks like he’s not concerned about other people’s opinions like this, when he swims. He looks gorgeous like this, no worry on his pretty face, not furrow of his eyebrows. </p><p>This is the start to my greasestuck fic series which i'm starting now! i'll be focusing around erisol and maaaaybe some solfef and backround crokri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We?

He’s beautiful when he swims.

He looks so happy, like he can ignore all the teasing he gets. He looks like he’s not concerned about other people’s opinions like this, when he swims. He looks gorgeous like this, no worry on his pretty face, not furrow of his eyebrows. 

No sadness hinted in his dark eyes.

He looks so at peace like this, and part of you wishes you knew how to make him look like he does when he swims. It’s the only thing that he connects to his past, when he was a kid.

He’s always loved swimming.

You’ve always loved watching him swim.

You give Eridan a small wave and the tiny grin you reserve for him, watching his thin frame slip under the water and pop his head up by the side of the pool where you are. Always the showoff. That’s okay though, you kind of like when he shows off.

You know he likes showing off for you, so it isn’t too bad to praise him for it.

You tug your thin hands through his wet hair, feeling his chest against your legs in the pool “Hey,” you say quietly.

He grins, hauling himself up out of the pool to kiss you on trembling arms. You snort, your thin arms tucking under his, just in case his arms give out on him. 

“Hi,” he breathes.

“Have a good practice, little fithh?” you ask. He loves that nickname for some reason, blushes up to the tips of his earfins when you use it on him. “Mmhm!” he hums, tucking his wet body up in your lap. 

Ugh, your clothes are gonna be wet now.

Somehow though, you can’t bring yourself to care.

You tuck your hands up in his messy hair, kissing away the water droplets running down his face “You’re getting me wet you know,” you say with a hint of irritation in your voice. He knows you really couldn’t be assed if your clothes are wet though, or you’d just push him out of your lap.

“I know~” he responds with the silly over exaggerated lilt to his voice.

Ugh, you’ve fallen for him SO hard.

Fuck your life.

You kiss his cheeks, petting Eridan's wet sides. God, he’s like a fish.

The water always makes him happy, and you oblige him any time you can now. You take him to the local swimming pool every day it’s open and sit on the sidelines to watch him swim.

It sounds creepy, but it’s true. You love the content, happy look he gets when he swims.

You kiss him again, kissing away the taste of chlorine filled water on his lips. “You tathte like chlorine,” you grumble, tucking him closer and kissing him a little deeper anyways, despite your protest.

“You don’t care though,” he snorts. You shrug “What can I thay, kiththing you maketh up for it.” He grins, flushing up to the earfins like he always does when you emote “Sol, that’s gay.”

“And?”

“Nothin’...just. I thought this, I thought we were just a fling for you.”

You open your mouth, then let it slip shut again. You swallow thickly, tightening your hands on his hips. “I..”

The words die in your throat, uncertain and only half formed.

“I’m not thure anymore.”

He blinks a few times “How so?”

“I think--..we’re not jutht a fling anymore, for me at leatht. I thought we would be, but. We’re not.” The words come out rushed, heady and quiet in the cool air. The air feels too thick now, charged with electric attraction and the sharpness of potential heartbreak.

“I think...that’s okay.” Eridan’s words startle you despite your best efforts, just as much as his lips tucked against yours again.

Most of your kisses with him are quick, rushed.

Not this one though. He sets the pace, slow and sloppy and undeniably nice, and you don’t even try to speed it up like you normally do. You just kiss him back, splaying your hands over Eridan’s cheeks and your eyelids squeezed shut like if you open them he’ll be gone, and it’ll all be a dream. 

“Hey. Look at me, stupid.” He murmurs, resting his forehead against yours.

You do.

Your two toned eyes stare back into his, panting against his lips and breathing in his air. “I am,” you mumble, earning a snort of laughter you know he doesn’t even do for FF.

“What is this?” he asks, hushed like he’s telling a secret.

“...I don’t know,” you answer truthfully, running your hands through his hair. “But I want more of it, if you’re willing. I want more of whatever this is, with you.”

You can feel him smile against you when he kisses you again.

He kisses you breathless, stealing your short little breaths out of your mouth and into his own like he’s your lifeblood, like he’s drunk on you till you feel lightheaded and breathless, and thoroughly fucked up in the head.

“I think i can do that,” he whispers, tucking his frame closer to yours “Your place, thursday?” he asks, and you can barely help the grin on your lips.

“Hell yeah. Hell fuck yeah, I can tho do my place thurthday.”


End file.
